Hydroxymethylbenzoic acid compounds are important commercial chemicals. For example, compounds such as 4-hydroxylmethyl benzoic acid (4-HMBA) and 3-hydroxylmethyl benzoic acid (3-HMBA) are useful monomers in formation of polymers and intermediates in a variety of additional reactions. While several methods for making such compounds are known, many such routes do not achieve desirable raw material conversion rates and high selectivity for the intended product. Some processes require formation of an intermediate, requiring two reaction steps. There is a continuing need to find a manufacturing method that involves a single step and achieves favorable selectivity and conversion rates.